Loose Ends
by TheBullette
Summary: PostWrath, EO. This is, seriously, rated M for a reason. Don't read it if you aren't interested in those kinds of goings-on. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

a/n - I don't really like how they didn't show how they resolved this conflict, and just moved onto the next case without mentioning it. I know this isn't the most popular ending for this episode, so if you'd rather have El and Liv just stay friends, well, I'm sorry. Also when you're done, please review. This is my first fic, and I would like to know if I should continue on with the next buncha chapters. Feedback is appreciated...Praise is nice but so is constructive criticism.

It was late, and Olivia Benson had been sitting alone in her apartment. The trials of the day kept running through her mind as she sighed quietly.  
  
There was a knock at her door, and she knew it was him. She refused to answer. Her telephone began to ring as soon as the knocking had stopped, and she assumed that it was him continuing his efforts to contact her.  
  
A single, regretful tear slipped down her cheek as she stubbornly tried to ignore him.  
  
_He must be using his cell_, she thought.  
  
Suddenly she realized that the way she was behaving was both unreasonable and out of character. She wasn't the type to give her own partner the silent treatment. She was a mature professional. Not only that, but if she was completely honest with herself, she knew that he hadn't really done anything wrong. Besides, she could never stay angry with him. She cared about him way too much to let the night end with him walking away from her door, possibly even out of her life.  
  
The phone stopped ringing abruptly. With a look of panic she sprang up from the couch and rushed to the door. Tears flooded her eyes as every emotion she'd felt that day, as well as every one she'd ever felt towards him, washed over her. She flung the door open and stepped shakily into the hallway to see him walking away from her, no more than two doors down. She stepped hesitantly towards him and managed to choke out his name.  
  
"El...Elliot."  
  
He immediately turned around. At the first sight of her obvious angst, he walked quickly up to her with the look of concern on his own face she'd gotten used to seeing, especially in the past couple of days.  
  
"Liv, sh, Liv it's gonna be ok. Come on, let's go inside."  
  
He put his arm around her waist gently and ushered her back into the apartment. He didn't want any of her neighbors waking up and storming out into the hallway. He knew she valued her privacy, and that coming here tonight had been a risk.  
  
Once inside, he closed the door and she immediately wrapped both arms around his waist. He held her close as she sobbed against his chest. He was surprised he wasn't facing her anger after the way she'd reacted to him that day. He kept thinking that it was his fault for the way he'd handled the whole situation with that psycho Plummer. He'd never seen Olivia cry like this, or look so vulnerable before. He reminded himself that no matter how strong he thought she was, she was only human.  
  
While he'd been thinking about how this had all happened, she'd been regaining some of her composure. She lifted her head and tried to look at him steadily, as tears still streamed from her eyes. She began to speak pleadingly, desperately. "Elliot, I'm so sorry...You were just looking out for me, you're my partner and that's your _job_. I can't believe how stupid I was to be angry at you for that, and I _don't_ want a new partner. _You're_ my partner, Elliot, I need _you_!"  
  
She gripped him tighter and rested her head against his shoulder, as the tears continued to stream quietly.  
  
She'd never shown this side of herself so willingly. She'd always acted so confident and self-reliant, like she didn't need help or pity from anyone. Of course, he hadn't wanted a new partner. He'd been horrified at the last sentence she'd uttered before leaving his front porch the night before... "If you can't trust your partner, Elliot, it's time to get a new one." She was more than just his work partner, she was his best friend. He believed in her, respected her, and confided in her. Hell, she understood him more than Kathy _ever _had. Being around Olivia was comfortable, and they could always talk to each other about anything. What could he possibly do if he lost her?  
  
She felt his voice vibrate through his chest as he started to speak softly.  
  
"Olivia, I didn't just have the protective detail put on you because looking out for you is part of my _job_. You know that, right?"  
  
She lifted her head and gazed at him silently for a couple of seconds as he looked back at her questioningly. She smiled weakly and nodded slowly in response.  
  
"Good. Come 'ere."  
  
He placed his hand at the back of her hair and gently brought her head back to rest up against his neck. She was still shaking from her crying, and she breathed out a few shuddering gasps against him. He rocked their bodies back and forth slowly, trying to comfort her.  
  
She'd spent the night thinking about Elliot, worrying about what she'd said to him and feeling guilty for throwing his concern in his face like it was some sort of insult. How could she have thought he was acting condescending? She knew he admired her more than any other man ever had, just like she admired him more than she did any other man. He was the most honorable, kind-hearted person she'd ever met. She considered herself incredibly lucky to have such a wonderful man in her life. What would she do without him?  
  
This was so different. He wasn't comforting one of his kids after they'd gotten a boo-boo, and he wasn't trying to calm Kathy after they'd been in a fight about his job or God-knows-what complaint of hers. He was holding Olivia, and he viewed it as a welcome and satisfying change of pace. It felt natural to him, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to make her feel that everything was going to be alright.  
  
They'd never been this close, for so long, he thought. Suddenly he was all too aware of her breasts pressed up against his chest, her hips pushed against his own, the softness of her hair beneath his fingers, and her warm breath gently caressing his skin.  
  
The first time he'd laid eyes on her, he'd found her unusually attractive. But of course he'd never acted on those thoughts, because he was married with kids and they were going to be partners. He was usually able to control himself when they were in close proximity on the job, thinking about anything other than her incredible beauty to suppress his frequent (and thoroughly embarrassing) erections. But now...it was just so hard.  
  
As he held her close to him, he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Before he had time to think, he was more hopelessly aroused than he could ever remember being.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n – Thanks for the positive reviews, guys!!! Here's the next chapter...don't worry, the fluff WILL be reaching a peak within the next few chaps. ; D  
  
Olivia saw evidence of it everyday. Elliot Stabler was one of the most intimidating men she'd ever met. She saw the look on the perps' faces when he moved suddenly; they were afraid of him. It was gratifying, watching them squirm in their chair while he interrogated them, with his sleeves rolled up like somebody ready to jump into a fight. He yelled sometimes, and he'd even thrown a few punches, but often enough all he needed to do to break the bastards was fix them with a stare and speak quietly. His eyes conveyed the hatred and disgust that were so easily built up towards the scum they dealt with on a daily basis.  
  
Olivia had always noticed that Elliot's eyes perfectly reflected every emotion he felt. On cases, it was usually anger. There'd been times when his temper had been directed at her, but she'd always known that it was nothing like what he had saved for perps. When Olivia and Elliot argued, it was unbearable for her. She wasn't intimidated by him the way a perp would be. She didn't fear that he might hit her or anything like that. She was intimidated by him sexually, and it was torturous.  
  
Her mind raced with thoughts of what he could do to her if he really wanted to. The fire behind his eyes, the cocky, challenging tone of his voice, the way he stared intensely into her own eyes when they fought...that might have been enough for him to get under her skin anyway. Unfortunately for her, it didn't just end there.  
  
A quote popped into her head every now and then, the same one she'd thought of upon their first introduction. It was from a movie she'd loved when she was a teenager called Princess Bride: "...with eyes like the sea after a storm." There was so much life behind Elliot's eyes, so much depth. There were entire nights when she couldn't sleep, nights when maybe she wanted to stay awake, when she sat up and wondered what it would be like to be able to gaze into those eyes whenever she felt the need. She had memorized them, studied every detail so that she could get into bed every night after shutting off the lights and bring up the image in her mind. Sometimes, when she was really tired and a particular case was bothering her, she would picture the way his eyes looked every time he felt a different emotion. She'd always smile when she pictured them when he was happy or laughing, and eventually she'd be able to fall asleep after thinking _The real thing is better. I'll see him tomorrow_.  
  
She had to admit that although his eyes were one of his most attractive qualities, they had quite a bit of competition. She'd never seen a more perfect face than Elliot Stabler's. His jaw-line, his nose, his chin, it was like he was sculpted out of stone. And the rest of his body, well...while she'd tried to ignore it, it certainly did his gorgeous face justice. He was a few inches taller than her, and built better than any man she'd ever seen. It was near impossible for her not to take notice of the way his work shirts stretched tightly across his broad, muscular chest and shoulders. She thought the tattoo on his right forearm added to his undeniable sex appeal. If there was anything at all unattractive about him, she had no idea what it might be.

If asked, she would never admit to having fantasies about Elliot. It would be completely unprofessional, not to mention embarrassing, to talk to anybody about that. Her thoughts were her own business anyway, and she was very much aware of reality. She had never considered acting on any of her fantasies. Elliot was a family man. While Kathy Stabler wasn't exactly her favorite person, Olivia had to acknowledge that it was she who had raised her and Elliot's four children, and she was bound to him by law. Although she told Elliot that he needed to talk to Kathy more about his job, she couldn't help but feel aggravated when she thought of how often he'd get into trouble with her. No detective made it more obvious than Elliot that what the SVU did was important. His family was the driving force behind his dedication. Keeping his kids and wife safe from the bastards they caught everyday was his life. Why was Kathy too selfish to understand that? Couldn't she accept that his long hours were compensated for by the good he was doing? Olivia wished she would. A man like him deserved to be appreciated. Hell, a man like him deserved to be adored unconditionally.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n – Another chapter exposing the inner workings of their minds before we get back to Liv's apartment  
  
Elliot had always been protective of Olivia. He'd almost have himself convinced that it was just about work, when a suspect would look at her that certain way or make some wise-ass comment and he'd react to it. Afterwards she'd always give him that look, like she wished he'd grow up and learn that she didn't need him to get offended on her behalf. What she didn't understand was that for him, it was personal. He'd certainly seen enough proof of how well she could handle herself, and it had nothing to do with thinking she actually _needed_ his help. His main problem was how much he _wanted_ to defend her. He knew it was possessive, and he really couldn't rationalize it if asked, but deep down he wished she would see him as her knight in shining armor.  
  
Of course, he knew that would never happen. She had way too much strength, both inside and out, to be impressed by him. He respected her so much that it infuriated him to think that sometimes, when some pervert remarked on her body or what they'd like to do to her, he'd feel guilty. Because there had been many days when he'd looked at her and thought similarly distasteful thoughts. Every time he did, he'd chastise himself. He knew that she would kick his ass if she could read his mind half the time they were sitting across from each other in the squad room. He also knew that he'd deserve it.  
  
He had always made sure not to let any of his feelings interfere with his job. He actually managed to keep his thoughts entirely to himself, despite how hard it was. He couldn't stand to lose his job, after all, and he had four amazing kids that he absolutely adored and a wife...a wife. That's what she was, Kathy. His wife. One who would guilt-trip the Hell out of him for not being home enough, getting called out of bed in the middle of the night, and spending hours and hours with a woman who wasn't her. What he wouldn't give to have her stop nagging him. After all, it was the same kids that she said he didn't care about enough that were made safer every time he and Liv caught a perp. Sure, he wished he could spend more time with his kids. But he knew that if he left the SVU for some 9-5 job, he'd miss the feeling that what he did for a living was making a serious difference to people's lives. Would Kathy ever really get that what he did, he did mostly FOR THEIR KIDS?

He knew that she viewed him as a good man. He just didn't believe she saw him as the man she wanted anymore. And, although he himself did still love her, he was pretty sure he wasn't _in love _with her anymore.

It was hard for either of them to admit, but their love life had steadily deteriorated over the years. They'd started to make love less and less, and when they did, it either felt to her like he was doing it out of obligation or to relieve pent-up frustration and stress. She'd gone through a phase where she'd just felt grateful to be touched by him. To think he'd take the time out of his busy schedule...but that time was gone. Now she just felt resentment towards him, especially whenever the phone rang after midnight and he'd answer "Stabler". She just wanted a man who'd care about her needs more than he did about those of strangers. She didn't see Elliot being that man anytime soon, if ever. He no longer fulfilled her needs, and she had finally come to the conclusion that they should both move on. They had four children together, but she was of the opinion that they'd be better off raised by parents not involved in a marriage that had, at least for her, become a joke. She'd spoken to their lawyer less than a week ago, and had been waiting for the right time to serve him with the divorce papers.  
  
Tonight he hadn't come home at all or even called, and she knew that when he got home they'd be over. Something told her that he wouldn't mind getting out of this marriage anymore than she would. She just had to wonder, with a half-guilty, half-satisfied flush, whether she should tell him about the seductive blonde man with the French accent...the one she'd been meeting at a hotel while the kids were at school for the past five weeks.  
  
Elliot thought Kathy had always been jealous of Olivia. It bothered him so much mainly because, in a way, it was warranted. He spent more time with his partner than he did with his family, sure, but that would have been true even if his partner was Munch or Fin. No...it was Olivia herself that drove both Elliot and Kathy Stabler crazy. They both knew she was a complete knockout. Her exotic, dark features made Kathy look like a plain Jane. Kathy's average facial structure, average eyes, average hair...there just wasn't any comparison. Next to Olivia, Kathy was just another blonde, blue-eyed American housewife. The flame of passion that Elliot had for her had burnt way down over the years. But Olivia was different. She was the most special, unique woman that a man could ever hope to share a day with. And God, was she sexy...Elliot would sometimes sit on the couch at home and imagine having her long, lithe body beneath him. He wanted to feel what lay beneath her modest apparel, and it was torture resisting the urge to slip his hand beneath her shirt sometimes. It was lucky for his family, and especially his job, that he was so strong-willed.  
  
All he'd ever dared to do with Olivia was stand closer to her than really necessary, and touch his palm to the small of her back when they left a building. She'd never said anything against his gentle touch, so he figured she just viewed it as him being chivalrous. After all, Olivia had no reason to think otherwise. She knew he loved his family, even if it didn't always seem likely that he was still _in love_ with Kathy. Not only that, but she'd shown that she didn't think about him sexually when she slept with Cassidy. She had her own personal life; of course she wasn't about to wonder what went on in his head every time he rested his palm against her lower back. What Elliot didn't know was that Olivia's reaction to that slight pressure was always an increased heart rate, a dry throat, and a very distracting throbbing between her legs. What he suspected even less was that Brian Cassidy had been Olivia's own poor-man's version of him.  
  
The few times that Olivia had slept with Brian, she'd been imagining with all her might that the man holding her was Elliot. She often felt guilty, because every man she'd been with since being partnered with Elliot had developed feelings for her without realizing that they could never compete with him for her affections. For Olivia Benson, Cupid was one Hell of a practical joker.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh F, I forgot the disclaimer for the first 3 chaps...Anyway, I don't own them. They're Dick Wolf's. Of course, I wouldn't mind.  
  
a/n – Ok so I've been busy/lazy lately. To those who've left reviews: I adore you. There will be one or two chapters after this. Enjoy!  
  
It had turned out that Kathy knew even less about her husband than she thought. Sure, she knew he was a detective, but she had no idea how good of one he was. He could tell when somebody wasn't being honest, and besides, after being married for so long, Elliot could tell when there was something going on with her. It wasn't as easy for him to tell as it was with Olivia, but lately he'd noticed Kathy averting her eyes when he asked her about her day. It was an obvious sign she was either lying or hiding something. He saw it with suspects all the time. At first he'd thought he was just worrying for nothing, but then she'd also started smiling a lot more for seemingly no reason. Noticing behavioral changes was important in his job and he was the most observant person he knew of, besides his partner.  
  
He'd had no idea what was up with Kathy until the other morning when he'd been looking frantically for a pair of socks and found a stash of very erotic lingerie stashed at the bottom of a drawer. He knew she hadn't bought them for him; he couldn't remember the last time she'd been to bed in anything other than a tank top and cotton panties. He'd been outraged at first. She'd always acted like she thought there was something going on between him and Olivia. Now to him, Kathy was just a fucking hypocrite. He'd wanted to yell at her, but then he'd finally lost his anger and just felt tired and defeated. He knew their marriage was over, and it tore his heart in pieces to think of how it would affect the kids.  
  
Since finding out about her affair, he'd been pretending nothing was wrong. He was a much better actor than Kathy, and she didn't suspect a thing. He was just waiting for the right time to finally drop the bombshell and ask for a divorce. What was worrying him just as much as the impending divorce was how exactly to tell Olivia the news. She'd always been so supportive of his marriage and eager to help during the hard times. He figured she'd be disappointed, although he knew she wouldn't make him feel guilty the way he was sure Kathy would when he finally confronted her. What look would Olivia have on her face? What would be the first words out of her mouth after he'd told her?  
  
He'd almost told Olivia about what was going on a couple days ago, but then they'd gotten the call about the three bodies who'd turned out to be Plummer's victims. He'd watched her get more and more involved in the case, all the time trying to act like he wasn't more concerned than he should be. At first she'd demanded she head the case, and he'd exasperatedly given in. When she was stubborn, despite how uncommon it was that they weren't both on the same page, she was a handful. He hated being on her bad-side more than pretty much anything else, and he hadn't thought the murders really had anything to do with her at first; now he could kick himself for handing her the case. If only the FBI had handled it, she wouldn't be so upset right now. And maybe, he would have had the chance to take her out to dinner and update her on his life. Maybe he finally would have had the chance to confess his true feelings.  
  
_Oh God, what is wrong with me? I treated him like crap today. I'd even told him I didn't want him as a partner and told him to stay away from me. I hate this. When did I get to be such an emotionally confused freak? Pick a way to feel about the guy and run with it, Benson!! Yeah well ok, it's not that easy considering his family situation but still. You can at least pretend to just want him as a friend and partner, right? Of course it's kind of hard right now when you're getting all worked up from his hug! Mmmph, but it feels so good to have his nice strong arms wrapped around me...He could just hold me down and NO!! STOP IT OLIVIA! Just thank him for making you feel better and send him home to his damn wife. He's already been here too long and she's probably all pissed off and he'll have Hell to pay when he gets back. He doesn't need anymore shit than I've already given him. Oh but he's so warm and he's being so sweet to me, even after everything...Alright. We keep hugging for a little while but THEN you gotta let go.  
_  
_Wait..no. That is NOT what I think it is. It can't be. You're imagining things. This is Elliot we're talking about. Alright, hold on  
_  
Olivia then pushed her hips into his slightly. Sirens and bells went off in her mind and she saw fireworks behind her still closed eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. _You_ weren't _imagining things!! Oh my God, El...  
_  
Elliot had noticed her push into him, but he didn't think she'd felt his erection. He figured she was just trying to hold him tighter because she was still upset about everything and needed comforting. So when he heard a slight gasp and noticed her heart beating wildly against his chest, his eyes flew open and he lifted her chin to look at her face. What he saw was both startling and arousing. She was breathing raggedly through slightly parted lips and her cheeks were flushed but he was floored when he looked into her eyes. They were wide open and searching his, and he could read them just as well as he could any other day. But he'd never dared to imagine her looking at him the way she was now. He looked into the beautiful chestnut pools and saw desire and hope. Sh_e knows_, he thought. _She knows I want her, and she wants me.  
_  
She'd opened her eyes when he lifted her head up and she gazed into his wondering what he was thinking. She watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed hard and felt her knees weaken. She lifted her gaze to his lips and her mind went blank. She could feel his heart start to beat harder too, and his breathing grow heavy. She gulped and then closed her eyes, trying to imagine that it wasn't her wonderful, gorgeous partner Elliot holding her, and that she hadn't felt the rock-hard evidence of his arousal against her leg but she couldn't. In fact, her thoughts were just getting more and more sexual by the second. She finally opened her eyes when she realized that her unintentional fantasizing had made her extremely wet and only slightly less dizzy.  
  
Of course, as soon as she did her vision was full of his half-lidded eyes and him licking his lips. _Oh, Jeesus_...she thought before he finally opened his mouth to say something. His voice was breathy and gruff, and the one syllable turned her on more than she'd ever thought it could, even though he'd said it hundreds of times before.  
  
"Liv"  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly as he searched her face for a reaction. A moment passed before he received one. It was a long, soft moan of longing that came from deep within her throat, and it was that sound that finally made Elliot Stabler lose the control he'd maintained for the past four years. 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n-Damn the episode "Countdown" for being so incredibly anti-O/E and pro- E/K. It felt like Dick Wolf was personally bitch-slapping me in the face. However, I have had a few days to recover and regain my inspiration. Oh, btw, this (and the next chapter) is going to be pretty sexually explicit but of course you should kind of expect that...it IS rated R, after all.  
  
In one swift motion Elliot moved his hand from around Olivia's waist to just below the smooth curve of her butt, lifted her leg up so that her inner thigh rested against his hip, and pushed her back. Olivia had only had enough time to gasp between feeling his hand move and her backside gently hitting the wall. His crotch was now pressed snugly against hers and she could feel the hard length of him. It was intoxicating. She briefly wondered how her legs hadn't given out from under her, before he used the hand he still held against the back of her head to bring her face towards his. Their lips met and they both sighed inwardly. Elliot opened his mouth and Olivia responded eagerly. Olivia lost the capacity for intelligent thought a bit earlier than Elliot. The kiss had barely deepened before she was thinking _Oh, fuck, yes...Elliot, mmm_...and then her mind went blank. Elliot managed to think something slightly more substantial before his brain turned to mush. _Finally. I can't believe how long I had to wait to do this. Wow, she tastes like...what is it, kind of bitter like dark chocolate or coffee but so sweet, too...it's mango. She tastes like dark chocolate and mango._ Now that he had solved the mystery of what Olivia Benson tasted like, he was able to let himself go.

He tilted his head to the side and let his smooth tongue glide into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. She moaned and caressed his tongue with her own. She could feel him growing fuller against her groin and she felt the urge to open her eyes in appreciative shock. He'd felt big to her before, and now she was literally throbbing with anticipation. He started to grind himself against her while running his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her leg fully around him, and he cupped her ass with his other hand. She placed one hand over his hand on her ass and started rubbing it, while she used her other hand to cradle his head. They broke the kiss at the same time and began breathing raspily against each other's necks.  
  
Elliot moaned softly, "Ohhh, Liv."  
  
Suddenly she pushed him away slightly and looked at him with combined guilt and lust. She saw the confusion coming through the haziness in his eyes before she swallowed hard and began to speak.  
  
"Wait, El, Kathy..."  
  
He wanted her too desperately to just sit down and have a long, drawn-out discussion about what had been going on at home recently. He decided to give her as brief a summary as possible, hoping that it would be an acceptable explanation. He brought his fingers to her lips to hush her before she could say another word, and shook his head quickly. He took a deep breath and organized his thoughts just enough before speaking.  
  
"Kathy's having an affair. Divorce." He looked at her to see if she understood, and she gave a slight and decidedly flabbergasted nod. "Okay?" He asked, and she responded with a more confident nod and a sympathetic and understanding smile. He felt himself grin before saying "Good" and moving back against her. Her smile turned into a silent exclamation of delight as he began kissing and gently nibbling her neck. He then gently cupped one of her breasts in his palm. The combined feelings of his erection grinding against her, his hand on her chest, and his other on her ass were driving her crazy. She moaned louder this time, and she felt his lips stop moving on her neck and him smile before he said, "I've wanted to do this for the longest time..."

He moved his hand from her breast to graze the hem of her shirt before sliding it underneath. He felt his fingertips glide over the smooth skin of her toned stomach before reaching his goal. He sighed appreciatively as he felt her nipple harden under the strokes of his palm and fingertips. He had a brief thought about how convenient it was that he didn't have to wrestle with a stupid bra before his mind went blank again and he started massaging her breast. She groaned in approval.

Everything he was doing was perfect. She'd always hated when guys were afraid to get too rough around her breasts; it seemed like they were afraid if they did anything more than put their hand there she'd start screaming in agony. Didn't they know she wasn't some weak little thing who couldn't handle a little pressure? Elliot sure seemed to. His hands were the perfect size to fit over her breasts and she was enjoying every second of his not-so gentle but extremely erotic massage. She could feel the heat emanating from between her legs and when he brought his lips to her ear and gently grazed his teeth over her earlobe, she felt light-headed.

She'd never been this turned on before in her life, she realized. She'd enjoyed sex before, but it had never been as intense as this, and they were both still fully clothed. That thought occurred to Olivia and she raised her eyebrow and smiled. She playfully pushed his hand out from under her shirt long enough to peel it up over her head. His mouth dropped open at the sudden move and he smiled slowly as he gaped at her firm breasts, slim waist and flat stomach. Her body was what his dreams were made of. He couldn't wait to touch her again and went to place his hand in its previous position but before he had the chance, she pulled his jacket off and threw it across the room. He glanced briefly over his shoulder to where it landed before returning his gaze to her. He grinned at her and she smiled back at him as she began to unbutton his shirt. Now all that was left was his undershirt and she grasped the bottom of it and pulled it over his head.

He was finally naked from the waist up, just like her, and her mouth was a perfect "O" of surprise and eagerness as she let her eyes roam over his muscular stomach, chest, and arms. He was even more fit than he looked at work, she realized. His broad shoulders were more obvious, and she admired the indentations of his collarbone before her gaze traveled from his pecs down to his six-pack. She must have been staring at him longer than she thought because she saw his stomach muscles harden and become even more pronounced as he started to chuckle. She looked at him in mock offense before he said, "What, never seen a shirtless guy before?" She grinned without hesitation and responded, "Oh, **_tons_**. Of course they weren't you" she said as she trailed a finger along the ridge running down the middle of his stomach.

Her fingertip stopped at the waist of his pants and he felt a shiver run through his entire body. He looked at her with the fiercest kind of longing she'd ever seen. She pulled him against her and felt his hard chest smash into hers as they kissed again. She loved the feel of his hot skin against hers and she didn't know how much longer she could wait to move past second base with Elliot. She broke the kiss and managed to pant out, "My room?" His eyes lit up before they narrowed and the sexiest look she'd ever seen came across his face. He pushed his hips back against hers once more, and his mouth broke out in a Cheshire-cat grin before he whispered huskily into her ear, "I think you know the answer to that."


	6. Chapter 6

a/n – I finally updated. How many years later? Yeah, sorry. I got a boyfriend and he's inspired a lot of new…thoughts. So here ya go, hope you enjoy it and please, leave me one last farewell review? Oh yeah I forgot, I don't own them.

His lips trapped hers again and she opened up to him, taking his tongue back into her eager mouth. His fingers ran down to her taut ass and he reveled further in how perfectly shaped it was for a moment before boosting her up. She gasped and smiled into his mouth. _This should be fun_,_ nobody's ever carried me romantically into my bedroom before…come to think of it, I wouldn't have wanted anybody else to. _He kept his tongue inside her as he held her, groping and getting more and more turned on by how wet and delicious she was. They slowly made their way down the hallway, through the doorway at the end until Elliot felt his knees bump what he was hoping to be the frame of her bed. Glancing down confirmed it and he lowered Olivia gently down until she was perched on the edge of the mattress. She looked up at him, and their eyes met through the hair hanging seductively in front of her eyes. She was breathing heavily from the constant kissing that seemed like it had lasted for a lot longer than it must have. For all she cared, it could have lasted forever.

Reaching up, she ran her palms down his chest to the faint sprinkling of hairs leading into his jeans. He looked up and groaned at the feel of her gentle touch. He stiffened against his jeans even more and realized for the first time how uncomfortably tight they felt. Fortunately for him, Olivia had thought about getting him in this position before. Pretty much every night they were stuck in the precinct doing paperwork, sitting at their desk across from each other, she thought about it. Her lithe fingers popped open the button and slowly undid his zipper, revealing the first peek she'd had of his undergarment of choice. Elliot didn't realize it, but he was barely breathing with excitement and anticipation as she starting working his jeans down from the end of his hip muscles to the beginning of his thighs.

"Ohh, god Elliot."

She couldn't help from saying it. Once she'd pulled his jeans down as far as she could, she was able to view his blatant arousal, packaged in dark-gray boxer briefs. Not only did his underwear showcase his chiseled hip and leg muscles, but they made it even more obvious just how much he wanted her. She gazed up at him again, a silent search for approval. She was expecting him to nod, and her plan was then to strip him of his briefs and take as much of him into her mouth as possible. She had wanted to feel him in every way possible for so long that she didn't want to wait any longer for any of it. But he surprised her.

"Liv…oh, I have to…"

He put his hands beneath her underarms and lifted her up and back, so that she was sitting in the middle of the bed. He then climbed up onto the bed with her, staring into her eyes predatorily as he crawled on top of her. Getting up on his knees, he pushed her shoulders gently back until she was laying down completely, her head resting on her favorite pillow. And then he just stayed there, admiring her pert breasts and the way her body moved with her breath. His cock grew as he thought about what he would do to her next. Olivia was just starting to wonder if maybe it was her move, when he knee-stepped to one side of her legs and quickly stripped her of her cute but very comfortable pajama pants. The sudden feel of air on her bare legs caused her nipples to harden and her heart to beat a little faster. He moved back up on the bed and cradled the side of her face in his right palm. She moved further into it, and it was one of the warmest, most comfortable feelings she'd ever had. He kissed her again adoringly before moving his mouth to her ear. He blew his hot breath into it and she moaned. She couldn't get enough of that feeling, she knew. His tongue teased her earlobe and she wondered when or if he would ever stop making her feel beautiful without saying a word.

Elliot could only think about making her feel as good as possible. He tongue ran down her neck and he kissed her collarbone. He moved further down between her firm breasts, and rubbed her left one with his hand. He nuzzled the other with his mouth, eliciting yet another moan from Olivia. He sucked gently on her erect nipple, loving how good it seemed to feel for her. She was so sexy, so perfect…he had thought he was at the point of wanting her as much as possible, but the more he touched her, the more he needed. And he knew exactly what he needed next.

His lips and hands continued down her stomach, and his fingertips slipped under the waistband of her lace boyshorts. He reached around to her back, slowly easing them down her backside, cupping her cheeks in his palms, thrilled by the contrast of her smooth skin and the rough lace. He eased the panties down her long, tan legs and off the tips of her brightly lacquered toes. She was now naked beneath him, her eyes closed in suspense and delighted pleasure, not knowing what he might do next. She felt his palms run the length of her legs, up to the top of her thighs. She opened her eyes when she felt his hands move to the inside of her thighs, pulling her legs apart. And she saw his dark blue eyes, clouded over with desire, felt his steamy breath against the light, perfectly shaped hair above her slit. He spread her legs further, opening her to his hungry eyes. She was perfect. Her pussy glistened with her arousal, and her clit stood out, eager for the attention he longed to give. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to taste her.

His tongue slid across her slit for the first time and she shuddered in surprise and pleasure. Elliot Stabler was making love to her with his mouth. She planted her left foot on the bed, her knee bent, as open to him as she could be. He wanted to devour her. She tasted so fresh and sexy, felt so smooth and soft…he made his tongue into a long, thick point, a skill he was for the first time extremely grateful for. He slid it inside of her, feeling the smooth heat of her pussy for the first time. She groaned in ecstasy as he pushed his tongue in and out of her, pausing occasionally to lick and suck on her clit. She could feel herself starting to let go, starting to tingle all over. She pushed herself further into his mouth and threw her head back. Heat emanated off her body as she grinded in time to the probing thrusts of his tongue. He suddenly took his right thumb and started slipping it across her clit as he kept his mouth on her pussy, pleasuring her more than any man ever had.

Suddenly her entire body rose up off the bed and she elicited the loudest, huskiest moan he had ever heard. Her body pulsed beneath him, her pussy contracting around his tongue. A thin layer of sweat had broken out over her body and she glistened against the white background of her comforter. He slipped his tongue from her and gazed at her beautiful, ethereal face. The satisfaction that lay there thrilled him more than he'd thought possible. When she finally eased her eyes open, she saw him watching her and smiled down at him.

"Mmmm…thank you. El. Thank you."

He smiled back at her, loving that he was able to provide her with so much pleasure, and eager to give her even more.

"Liv, I've only just started on you."


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: So this is the final chapter in a four-year-old saga. I hope you all enjoy it!! Also...I hope I get motivated and try another. Hugs & kisses

Elliot kissed the feathery hair softly, then gently grazed along her stomach, tasting her irresistible skin with his lips and tongue. He revelled in her sweetness mingling with the fresh dew from the excitement of her orgasm. She breathed raggedly, her muscles tensing under her skin at every point that his mouth made its sensual contact. She was almost delirious with wanting him inside of her, and could barely prevent herself from crying out for him to take her. He looked up at her, and saw his desire mirrored in her soulful eyes. And he couldn't look away. All of her beauty and strength, her kindness and determination, they surrounded him and filled him with even more love for her than he had imagined.

Olivia looked back at him with all of her trust, so much that she'd never let herself feel for anyone before. He opened his mouth to say something, but his mouth went dry. He swallowed and moved up on her, his head right next to hers. He tilted his face and rubbed his nose along her hair, nuzzling her ear. He opened his mouth again to speak and Olivia cried out with surprise and pleasure as he pushed the head of his swollen erection against her glistening clit. "Olivia..." he groaned, and suddenly he pushed forward, sliding his thick, throbbing cock past her lips, deep into her furnace-hot pussy. His balls tingled, full and tight with his cum. He held himself there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her surrounding his shaft. He groaned in her ear and whispered , "I love you". He could do nothing then but shudder with his lust and adoration for her, the satisfaction of finally being inside of her.

She turned her head to face him, cradling his head in her hand. Her eyes had shut and a tear had slid from each as he had finally admitted his feelings for her, but now they opened and looked back at him, their expressions reflecting each other. "Elliot..." He smiled and touched her face with his hand, then moved back onto her fully. He lowered his lips to hers, taking her breath away, opening her to his tongue. He massaged hers with his own, sucking gently on her lips, still not moving inside of her. He never wanted this moment to pass, this pure, unadulterated pleasure that they felt in each other and their bodies. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her lips around his tongue and pulling it further into her mouth. He groaned inaudibly and surrendered himself to the sensation of her. His restraint faded with each pull of her sucking mouth on his tongue. Suddenly, he moved his mouth down to her collarbone and slid the tip of his tongue from the base of her neck to the top of her right shoulder.

The feeling of Elliot's tongue on her skin, so gentle and smooth, made Olivia arch her back and cry out softly with delight. At her movement, and the sound of her excitement, Elliot's last thread of self-control snapped. He groaned, "Oliviaaaaaaa..." as he started sliding himself in and out of her slick, tight pussy. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close to her as she absorbed each powerful thrust. She moaned rapturously at the feel of his enormous cock slamming into her, hitting every part of her, filling her so tight with its stiffness. He bent down and took her mouth in his again, incapable of comprehending how luscious she felt, surrounding both his cock and his tongue. The feeling of both penetrations within her made Olivia scream with unbridled lust into Elliot's mouth, as her pussy contracted uncontrollably around his aching member. She came harder than she ever had in her life, and it felt like it would never stop. He kept slamming himself into her as she spasmed around him and greedily tasted his mouth.

As she came, she rubbed her fingers through his hair, over his back, and gripped his tight ass. She wanted to touch every part of him. She wanted to make him cum inside of her as she was still cumming. Every sensation Olivia gave him felt enhanced beyond anything he'd ever felt. Her fingers wrapped around his firm balls and the feel of them made her body pulse with lust even more. Elliot couldn't have helped himself if he'd wanted to. His cum erupted through his shaft, exploding from the tip of his swollen prick. He filled Olivia's pussy with jet after jet of his warm, creamy load as their bodies both shook with ecstasy. Finally, her legs slid down his body and Elliot collapsed onto his forearms, resting his forhead against hers. She smiled at him lazily, enjoying the feel of his body's post-orgasm heat against her now chilled skin. He smiled back at her before lifting his head to wipe a piece of stray hair from covering her eyes. He stared into those eyes for a moment, elated by her contentment. She kissed him on the forehead and said the last words she would before falling asleep with him holding her. "I love you, El."

And as she closed her eyes, a blissful smile on her ethereal face, Elliot gazed down at her and whispered, "Forever, Liv." 


End file.
